This application relates to fingerprint collection sensors, specifically a non-contact mechanism that works at varying distances away from the finger.
Implementation of biometric data such as fingerprints is becoming increasingly popular. However, conventional implementations of acquiring fingerprint data require either contact or close proximity of the finger near the sensor. In addition, conventional methods do not provide identification and verification of individual fingerprints.